The present invention comprises continuous operation metering valve based on true volumetric positive displacement technology. Unlike conventional metering valves, the inventive valve uses an innovative dual rack and drive pinion design that enables the valve to dispense from one meter chamber while the other meter chamber is filling. This provides greater dispense cycle rates because it does not require a fill or reload period. With an optional encoder-controlled motor, the inventive metering valve is capable of almost unlimited precision dispensing with xe2x80x9con-the-flyxe2x80x9d adjustment capability. The metering valve is easily disassembled and cleaned, using stainless steel wetted path components and Teflon seals for the widest range of chemical compatibility. An integral electronic board, mounted to the side of the valve, may be utilized to control the unique 4-way directional valve and motor direction (when not using a rotary encoder control).
The invention, together with additional features and advantages thereof, may best be understood by reference to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying illustrative drawing.